Why?
by Lolipantsu
Summary: Ken discovers something. One shot, CinnamonToastKen/Cryaotic Slight Cryaotic/OMC Rated just to be sure


**A new Story?! Don't worry, it's a One-shot.  
A CinnamonToastKen x Cryaotic One-shot.  
I recently fell for this pairing,so yeah. The OMC (Original male Character)  
Doesn't play a huge role(okay actually he does) But he isn't anything special**  
**have fun \(wo )/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters mentioned in here, except for my OMC. I don't make any  
money of this and it's just for you to enjoy**

* * *

"Keeeeeeeeen... Keeeeeeeeeeen." "What?" "Come to bed" I sighed in annoyance. My wonderful boyfriend is ALWAYS  
keeping me from recording. I wonder how he manages to still record himself, if he was such lazy ass. All he  
ever does, is lying around and bothering me. It's not like I don't love him, but he's really going on my nerves.  
"C'mon, it's 10 p. m. and I want to cuddle with you" "I'm coming when I have finished this episode,alright?"  
He made a 'hmph'-sound but didn't complain.

As I finished the episode I decided to check Skype for one last time. Right as I logged in, I got a call from Felix.  
"Yo Ken" "Hey Felix," I said, yawning. "Tired already? My, my ken." I know he was joking, but truth was still kinda  
spoken. I shouldn't be this tired. "Meh, I would have been much more awake if it weren't for Ry-Cry..." Ryon asked me  
strictly to just call me Cry in front of everybody but himself or Kevin. Whatever Kevin has to do with it. "What did he do?"  
"Just keeping me from recording and being annoying n stuff. It's pretty energy stealing living with him."I sighed,it sounds  
like I hate living with him,even though it's the exact opposite. "Is it THAT bad?" "Ya could say so. Just don't tell him I  
said that,okay? He might think I want to break up..." "Your secret is safe,Buddy,"he chuckled. "Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeen" I heard a  
voice coming from my bedroom. "Woops,sorry Felix. Gotta go. bye" "Bye"

I woke up the next morning,just to find the other half of the bed empty. I panicked,since Ryon was not a morning person.  
"Ry?" I called out,hoping he'd answer. As I didn't recieve one,I panicked even more. I sighed,and got up. Maybe he had  
an important task or something. As I passed the recording room(as i call it,we both record our Videos there)I heard his  
voice. 'Okay,he's recording' I thought relieved. I got to the kitchen,to make me some coffee before going back to the door  
of our 'recordin room'. It sure'd be interesting to hear him record. But as I listen closer,it sure as hell didn't sound  
like he was recording anything. It sounded more like...moans. And like there was another person in there. 'Relax ken,'I  
thought to myself,'Ryon would never cheat on you...' My breathing was everything but calm at this point and I needed to  
know the truth. I opened the door and what i saw made me lose my breath. I swear I almost fainted. Ryon,MY Ryon,and some  
guy, I had no idea who he was,making out. Careful not to make a sound I closed the door again. Trying hard to hold back the  
tears. I made my way back to our bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Goddamnit Ryon..."I choked out,letting the tears fall  
frealy. 'I-I'm sure he has some decent explanation or maybe I'm just dreaming. Yeah that's it,I'm just dreaming' i started  
laughing,empty and silent,just like a maniac. I was lying to myself right now. I know what i saw and what I heard. I couldn't  
be mistaking. Ryon had his arms around his neck for fucks sake! At the memory of my beloved boyfriend kissing another random  
guy, my eyes filled with tears agan. I blinked multiple times,trying to make them go away,it didn't work. I sat there on our bad,  
hugging my legs close to my chest. "Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed into my knees

"-n KEN" I woke up, screaming on the top of my lungs. "Ken,it's alright. You just had a nightmare," said someone beside me.  
I looked to my right, to see Ryon. I sighed, so it WAS all a dream. "Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head. "Okay" he kissed  
my cheek and laid down again. "Good night honey" he said. I sighed and smiled. He's too cute. I laid back down,too. Trying  
to catch some sleep- I'm glad it was all just a nightmare.


End file.
